Kisses begin with K
by wolfyangel123
Summary: Kyoko agrees to take on a jewelry commercial with her beloved Ren. Little does she know that this commercial will change her life.


Kyoko walked into LME with a spring in her step. Her wide smile and good aura around her made the people around her feel at peace. She got offered a new job staring in a commercial. It is a jewelry commercial featuring the new Leo line. They didn't tell her what she was going to do in the commercial. All they told her was to go to LME at 10 a.m. She also knew that her co-star would Ren Tsuruga.

Kyoko smiled wider at that name. Ren and she have been dating for 2 years now. He asked her out after their roles of the Heel siblings. Ren asked purely on accident, but she agreed none the less. Ren told her about his past a year ago. She was happy to know her fairy prince was with her now. Everyone at LME knows too and then the press got a hold of their dating, so now everyone knows. The people thought they are adorable together, so it didn't affect them in any way. Ren still hasn't told the press that he is Kuon Hizuri, son of Kuu and Julie Hizuri.

Kyoko didn't care if he told the world who he is or not. All she cared about was who he is, not the name. Life has been good to her so far. She hasn't heard from Sho since she started dating Ren.

She felt strong arms wrap around her waist making her stop in her tracks. Kyoko looked up to see Ren smiling down at her. Kyoko's smile got even bigger if that was possible.

"Hello." Ren said. "Hi." Ren leaned down to give her a sweet kiss before taking her hand. "Where are we going?" asked Kyoko. "We are going to the shoot in Kyoto."

He led her to his car and opened the door for her. Kyoko got in and felt butterflies in her stomach. She was nervous about going back there. She is 19 now and an adult too, so they couldn't make her stay. She felt Ren take her hand and kissed the back of it. "It will be okay." He reassured her. She smiled at him and settled back for the long ride.

When they got to Kyoto, she was surprised to see that they stopped at the Ryokan that she used to work at. "We have to get make-up on first. They are using this hotel to store the equipment." Ren said. They both got out of the car and held hands as they made their way up to the Ryokan.

She saw the Okami talking to the director, but before she saw her, Kyoko was whisked away into a dressing room. Her make-up artist handed her brown contact lenses, a black wig, and said that she would wait until she had them on.

Once Kyoko put the items on, the girl came back in. She applied the make-up and fixed her wig before she left.

A knock at her door startled her. "Come in." she called. Ren walked in with a head of blond hair and his natural blue eyes. She could certainly see her fairy prince that she had met so long ago. "Kyoko would you like to take a walk with me? The director said it would be fine since they have to make adjustments."

Kyoko beamed as she got up and laced her fingers through his. "I would love too."

They headed out and down a path. Ren started to lead her through a familiar forest. They trees blocked the light coming through, creating a nice cool feeling. Her eyes widened as she envisioned her six year old self in an orange checkered dress running past them crying her eyes out because of her mother.

Light broke through the trees and momentarily blinded her. When she could see again, she saw her grown up fairy prince standing before her. "Kuon, this is… I am… Thank you!" she hugged him tight then looked around.

It seems this place was timeless. The water still ran from the small creek. Her hamburger rocks didn't crawl away or get eaten like she had thought. The trees on the other side were still just as emerald green as the ones that were behind her.

She turned away to say thank you once again to Ren, but she didn't see him. She looked left then right and then down. Ren was kneeling before her with a black velvet box in his hand. He opened the box and inside was the Leo diamond on a delicate silver band. "Kyoko, I have loved you since the moment I met you when we were kids. It would be my honor to call you my wife. Will you marry me?"

Kyoko's eyes widen before they swam with tears. A smile tugged at her lip before she said, "Yes." Ren beamed as he placed the ring on her left ring finger. He stood up and leaned down to kiss her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up. She squeaked into his mouth before she broke away laughing.

"Ren what about the shoot?" she asked as the job popped into her head. He trailed kissed up and down her neck before he replied, "We have to go back and I have to propose to you again for the commercial. This is my actual proposal and I was going to do it later, but I just couldn't wait to put the ring on your finger." He put her down and they walked back to the set.

The job went well without any problems. The Okami noticed who Kyoko actually was and glared at her until they left. They announced that they were engaged to everyone at LME and people came up and congratulated them.

Ren and Kyoko were curled up together on Ren's couch. Kyoko moved in about a month ago. It has been two months since Ren proposed. They laid there watching TV until a commercial came on. They saw a blond haired, blue-eye man lead a black haired, brown-eyed girl through a shaded forest with light peeking through the tree tops. They stopped at a creek and the girl turned to look at him with awe on her face. Surprised replaced the awe as she saw him kneeling on the ground.

The man held a diamond ring in a satin box. "Will you marry me?" four words escaped his mouth. The girl nodded with tears in her eyes as he slipped the ring on her finger. He kissed her softly on the lips as the screen turned black and advertised the Leo diamond before going back to see the couple looking away at the creek. A jingle came on when the commercial was ending 'Every kiss begins with K.~'

Kyoko certainly had to agree that Every kiss began with K as she leaned up to kiss her Kuon.


End file.
